Electronic systems often require a stable supply voltage for analog circuitry, such as analog-to-digital converters, etc. Variation in a voltage of a supply voltage can have a dramatic affect on the operation of the analog circuitry. In some instances, the voltage variations can force the analog circuitry to provide non-accurate signal output, or render the electronic circuit non-operational.
Many electronic systems include voltage generators or reference circuits, such as bandgap devices, and zener diode or threshold voltage Vt systems, to provide the absolute power reference. These absolute reference circuits, however, can be complicated to implement, difficult to control, and/or consume a large amount of chip area.